


Vibrant Colors

by 0mahara



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0mahara/pseuds/0mahara
Summary: Pregame Story!! Non-abusive Pregame Shuichi!!Shuichi has always seen things in a dark grey sort of view. He's barely ever seen colors, or wanted to see colors. He's rather... Closed off. But after he meets a certain someone, he starts to realize how much he values life and color, and how much he regrets turning in that forum.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	Vibrant Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Intro

A brand new year had started, and all he saw was grey still. Fireworks could be heard, his parents downstairs, wondering if he truly was okay. But it all went in one ear and out the other as he stared blankly at the ceiling. His Kyoko poster staring down at him with a cold expression. The boy sighed, grabbing the camera from off the end table beside him. He looked through the multiple pictures of him and his girlfriend, the one he normally fought with. That was fine though, he didn't mind.</p>

  
She didn't look happy in the photos, and any photo he had taken suddenly, she looked angry. He hoped that the camera would be vibrant with the colors, which is why he got it. But, to no prevail. Now he used it as a hobby, taking pictures of useless things, normally Danganronpa merch. He sighed as he sat up to get up. He flung his legs to the side of the bed and got up, walking over to the well-known dresser of his that had a mirror above it. He looked at the mess in the mirror, not minding it one bit.

  
His hair looked rather dark past the greyscale and his Monokuma shirt looked rather plain. He supposed he was becoming pale, past not being able to see his skin color with how grey it was. He then looked down at his Kyoko figure, seeing it sit there elegantly. He supposed not even that were to have color. He sighed, figuring a picture wouldn't hurt. And so, he took a picture of the boy in the mirror, beside the Kyoko figure, named...

Shuichi Saihara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Nice to meet you! I'm 0mahara, yes, the one from Wattpad. This is my first story on Archive Of Our Own, and so, I decided to make it based off a series of pictures I have. This chapter is short, yes I know, but it's just the introduction. The picture was indeed made by me, if anybody'd like, DM me on insta @0umahara for proof and such, but otherwise, I hope you enjoy this story!

**Author's Note:**

> This sort of kind of started out comic, but y'know, I wanted to make it into a story, just not on Wattpad. If you find this and you know me from Wattpad, Hi!!


End file.
